Piiman
| first = Chapter 23; Episode 9 | affiliation = Usopp Pirates (disbanded) | birth = April 9th | height = 120 cm (3'11") | blood type = XF | jva = Haruhi Terada; Miyuki Kawasho (Episode 291+) | Odex eva = Brian Zimmerman | 4kids eva = Kevin Kolack | Funi eva = Cherami Leigh; Laura Bailey (Unlimited Adventure) | age = 9 (debut) 11 (after timeskip) }} Piiman is a former member of the Usopp Pirates, along with Ninjin and Tamanegi, from before Usopp joined the Straw Hat Pirates. He is an ally of the Straw Hat Pirates during the Syrup Village Arc. Appearance Piiman is a boy with dark green hair shaped like a pepper. He wears a lightly green short sleeves shirt with the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front. He also wears a light blue sash, dark blue pants, and black shoes with grey laces, and grey on the bottom and very top. After two years, he has grown taller. He wears round goggles, and a short sleeved dark colored shirt with the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the left side of the chest. He wears a sash and light colored calve length pants, with light colored shoes. Gallery Personality He is very loyal to Usopp and is very brave, standing up to Jango in Kaya's defense. His dream is to become a carpenter. Abilities and Powers He uses a baseball bat as a weapon during his attack against the Black Cat Pirates. History Past The Usopp Pirates were formed 5 years from the start of the story. Piiman, along with Ninjin and Tamanegi joined Usopp in telling lies during that time. Syrup Village Arc He first appeared in Syrup Village when the Straw Hat Pirates arrive. The Usopp Pirates assisted Kaya in her escape when Captain Kuro planned to kill her. They did this mainly by running and hiding from Jango, whom Kuro sent to make Kaya leave everything to him in her will. After Kuro's defeat, the Usopp Pirates had a tearful disbandment when Usopp decided to be a real pirate. The children decided to continue Usopp's lies of "pirates are coming". Jango's Dance Paradise After Usopp joined Luffy, Piiman, Tamenegi, and Ninjin found Jango in their village, so they chased him and forced him to run away. Post Enies Lobby Arc Piiman, Tamanegi, and Ninjin, were seen again after Enies Lobby was raided, reacting to Usopp's new bounty. Even though it said "Sogeking" and he was wearing a mask, they could recognize him because of his nose. From the Decks of the World Piiman is seen again in Syrup Village along with his two friends, smiling for hearing the news about the Straw Hats. From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc After the events at Dressrosa, Kaya and the former Usopp Pirates were overjoyed to see Usopp's new wanted poster. Translation and Dub Issues *Piiman's name literally means "Pepper", and the translation is used as his name in the English version. Anime and Manga Differences In Episode 512 of the anime, Piiman was seen along with Kaya, Tamanegi and Ninjin, reading the news about Luffy's exploits in Marineford, after the war, something that was not shown in the original manga. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece: Grand Adventure *One Piece: Gear Spirit Non-Playable Appearances Trivia *Piiman's favorite food is stuffed peppers. References Site Navigation ru:Пииман fr:Piment ca:Piiman it:Peperone pl:Papryka Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Syrup Village Characters Category:Usopp Pirates